Cry of the Greenlands
by Elizabeth Ashley
Summary: There's a new killer out there! Somebody who are training dogs to kill! But who? Read as the CSI Characters try to solve this case. Please Read and Review  Enjoy!


Cry of the Greenlands

"Samantha don't go in there." A ten year old red head told her brunette friend.

"I have to Renee, Oreo went in there and I have to get her out, I don't want my kitten to get eaten by one of those dogs." Samantha told Renee.

"You go alone, I'm not going in there." Renee said.

"Wimp." Samantha said under her breathe as she slowly walked in the warehouse.

"Here kitty kitty kitty, Oreo come here." she said for the kitten to hear. She heard her kitten meow.

"Oreo!" She said happly and ran toward the sound, but stopped when she had noticed the pool of blood just a few feet away.

"What's that?" She said to herself, and followed the path of blood. She shook from the gust of wind that came through one of the windows that was broken. The

bloody path had led her to a dim room. As she entered she stumbled on something. She looked down to see what it was. It was a dead body.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" she screamed with fear to the top of her lungs.

Twenty Minutes Later

Grissom, Kathrine, Nick, and Jim were all working on the same crime scene, and were gathered around the lifeless body. They studied it closely.

"Man this guy looks like a few bites were taken out of him." Nick said as he noticed bite wounds on the neck and face.

"Looks like a lot more than a few bites were taken out of him." Grissom said as he saw multiple bite wounds.

"Yeah I bet this was a trap well planned for this victim to end up dead. Like a deadly set up of some kind." said Kathrine. "Yes and we're going to find out who this

and then they'll pay. Oh yes they'll pay." said Grissom.

At the Lab

Albert and Grissom sat in the lab when Greg came in.

"Any information on who our John Doe is?" Asked Grissom.

"Yeah the AFIS found out that our John Doe is Hunter Ivan Ross age twenty five, and heres the most recent picture that came up on the Enigenfaces." he handed it

to Grissom. Albert looked over his shoulder to see the picture.

"Damn he was young." Greg said.

"Too young to die anyway." said Grissom.

"It looks like poor Hunter here was killed by dogs." said Greg.

"You're right Greg. These are bite marks made by dogs, a big dog of some kind. Has the test of the fur came back from Kathrine yet?" he asked.

Before Grissom could reply Kathrine walked in.

"I have some lab results." she said.

"On what?" The three men asked in unison.

"On the dog fur, this is Greenlands fur." she said.

"What's a Greenland?" Asked Greg.

"Greenlands are a certain dog breed that cousins of the Siberian Huskey, they're good for sleigh races and happen to be more aggressive than Siberian Huskey's.

They have a higher tendency to bite. Mostly if they're trained to bite, they're also considered to be cold climite dogs like Huskeys and do not care for in door living.

"So have you found out the John Doe?" she asked.

"Hunter Ivan Ross, here's the picture." Grissom replyed handing it to her. She studied the face.

"Wait, I thought he looked familer, but it was hard to tell with the bite marks all over his face, now that I've seen a picture, I know that I have seen this man." she

told them, and thought back from a couple of weeks ago. _"Hey pretty blonde,are you single?" She remebered a guy with blonde hair that was with Hunter _

_saying that to her when she had entered a diner. "Leave her man." Hunter said. "You're so sexy." His friend had said to her again. "Why don't you grow _

_up!" Kathrine had said to his rude friend that was probabley around his early twenties. "Stop acting that way, you know you want me." he had said to _

_her. "I'm going somewhere else." She had told the waiter as she left. "What a jerk." She had said to herself._

"Yeah I remembered seeing him and his rude friend at a diner I went to a couple weeks ago." she said.

"Do you remember what his friend looked like?" Grissom asked.

"Blonde hair and I think that he was wearing a dog shirt-" She stopped midway in sentence. "He's a suspect, get a hold of his family tell the bad news and then we'll

ask about his friend." she said.

"You know, Kathrine, You're good." Greg said.

"She's alright." Grissom joked.

After Contacting Hunter's Family and Friends

Kathrine had contacted the right friend that she had seen. She had sat with him in the Anechoic Chamber, with her and Grissom inside. Sarah and Nick

watched from the other side if the glass wall.

"Do you really think that he could be the killer, he looks harmless." Nick said to Sarah.

"Well you know what they say, looks are deceitful." She said. Nick let out a laugh.

"That is true." he told her.

Kathrine and Grissom sat on the other side of the table from Rex. Rex fiddled with a loose thread on his hoodie.

"Rex when was the last time that you've seen Hunter Ross?" Kathrine asked.

"Why am I in trouble?" he asked rudly.

"No, well not yet anyway, now be a good sport and answer her question." Grissom told him.

"No I haven't seen Hunter for over three weeks." Rex said.

"Where did you last see him?" she asked.

"Why do you care so much? You're wasting my time!" Rex said crossing his arms.

"Oh so you don't give a damn on who killed your friend?" Grissom said in a meaner tone.

"I care I just don't like the way you guys are accusing me." Rex said.

"Sorry Rex but everyone that knew Hunter is considered a suspect at the moment, until we're able to find out who really did it, now tell us what did you and Hunter

do last?" Kathrine asked trying not to get unpaitent with Rex.

"We were at the ware house. I sold him some Greenland puppies, he wanted them for dog sleding for when he moved up to Alaska." Rex told him.

"How much did you sell them for?" Grissom asked.

"Two hundred dollars a piece, he bought five he,was also going to use them for breeding." Rex explained.

"Did you get those dogs to kill Hunter?" Grissom asked seriously.

"What? No! I would never hurt Hunter!" Rex yelled standing up.

"Mr. Halord sit down!" Grissom yelled.

"Unbelieveable, before acussing me why don't you ask his friend Cole? I know that he always envied Hunter, maybe he had something to do with it, but I know for a

fact that I didn't. Please believe me." Rex said.

Kathrine and Grissom exchanged glances.

"Does this Cole have a last name?" she asked.

"Cole Wilson." Hunter said.

"Man he got pretty defenive there." Sarah said to Nick.

"It's amazing what people do. So who do you think did it? Rex or Cole?" Nick asked.

"Is this a bet?" Sarah asked.

"Yep twenty bucks." Nick said.

"You're on, I bet Rex did it." she said.

"Alright I bet that Cole did it."

"I bet that there is no Cole." Sarah laughed.

"Oh yeah I bet that there is." Nick laughed.

"Well alright then."

"Alright."

The Next Day

Kathrine and Grissom went over to Cole Wilson's house. They found out that there was a Cole Wilson that lived near Hunter and it was only about a block

away where Hunter had lived. They walked up a wooden porch and rung the door bell.

"Do think he's home?" Kathrine asked.

"He better be." Grissom told her. Moments later someone came to the door. It was a girl about the same age of Rex, she had really dark hair that went along with

her gothic look.

"What do you want?" she asked rudly.

"Does Cole Wilson live here?" Asked Kathrine.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"We need to ask him some questions." Grissom said inviting himself in along with Kathrine.

"Can you wait?" The girl asked.

"Why?" Grissom said opening up one of the bedroom doors and saw a guy that was naked inside trying to get dressed.

"That's why." she said.

"Sorry about that." Grissom said shutting the door.

"He'll be out in a moment, please knock next time." she told them.

"I'll make a note of it." Grissom said trying not to laugh.

"Who are you?" Kathrine asked her.

"Mya, I'm with Cole as you can tell." she told her.

"How long have you been dating Cole?" Kathrine asked.

"About a week." She replied.

Right then Cole walked out fully dressed. Cole was about twenty three and had long brown hair.Grissom noticed that he was wearing a Greenland shirt.

"Sorry about walking in on you." he apoligized.

"Things happen." Cole said. Kathrine took out the picture of Hunter.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Kathrine asked.

"Sure." Cole replied.

Kathrine and Grissom looked over at Mya.

"Alone." They said in unison.

"Oh well okay I see how it is." Mya said leaving the house.

"Do you know him?" Kathrine asked handing Cole the picture. Cole studied it for a moment.

"That's Hunter Ross." he said.

"When did you last see him alive?" she asked.

"He's dead?" Cole asked.

"Yeah we found his lifeless body a few days ago. He was brutally attacked by dogs." Grissom said.

"Greenlands." Kathrine added.

"Wow, what a shame." Cole said without showing much remorse.

"Were you close to Hunter?" Kathrine asked.

"Some what, we hung out and talked about racing Greenlands." Cole said sounding calm.

"You don't seem to upset." Grissom said.

"Why does my emotions matter to you? Because I'm not crying? I'm upset, but my feelings don't show as easily." he said.

"Do you know who may have killed him?" Kathrine asked.

"I don't know, look I'm sorry but I have to go to work." Cole said.

"Can we take a look around?" Grissom asked.

"Whatever, just make sure you go out through the back door, I don't want the front door unlocked when I'm gone."

"Do you have a uniform code at work?" Grissom asked suspecsly while looking at Coles clothing.

"Na, I'm a dog trainer. The only thing that is required is a dog shirt of any kind." Cole said.

"Alright we're leave through the back door like you asked." Kathrine said.

"Thank you." Cole said leaving.

"He seemed way too calm, maybe he did kill Hunter." Kathrine said.

"Only if the eveidnce show that he did, let's get to work." Grissom said. The both of them begin to look in different sections of the house. Kathrine looked in the

back bedroom she noticed pictures of Hunter, Rex, and Cole together holding up a trophy. She looked closely at it, but still didn't make out what the trophy said. So

she took it off the wall and held it aside for evidence she was going to find out what that trophy said. Kathrine then walked over to the closet and opened the door to

peek inside, a pile of clothes caught her eye. She leaned down and looked through them, and then noticed a blood stains at the bottom of the tee shirt. She begin to

collect her evidence.Grissom looked through the living room. All he had noticed was DVD's and a T.V. Out of curiosity he looked through the DVD's and noticed

that they were all dog training tapes for Greenland's and Huskey's.

"Wierd." He said putting them back. He wondered into the kitchen and saw that it was spotless just like the other half of the house. Maybe a little too

spotless. Grissom looked through the cabnets and saw nothing until he looked in the fridge. He saw a bloody hand print on the inside that looked half faded.

"Looks like you tried to get rid of the evidence Cole, but you can't make blood disappear." Grissom said swabbing a sample of it to take back to the lab.

More Questions

Kathrine and Grissom questioned Cole Wilson the next day. Cole still didn't look nervous even though he was being now known as a suspect, he remained calm.

"Cole when was the last time that you remember seeing Hunter?" Grissom asked.

"We were hanging out at the mall." Cole replied.

"Were you jealous of Hunter?" Kathrine asked.

"A little bit. But most friends always something to envy over , it's natural I guess." Cole told them.

"Did you kill Hunter Ross?" Grissom asked solemly.

"No."

"Do you know who did?" Grissom asked.

"I really don't know who would want to kill him."

"Do you think maybe Rex Harold could be responsible?" Kathrine asked.

"It's possible."

"What do you mean? Tell us anything you know." Grissom said.

"Well, I remember a couple of weeks ago that Rex came to my house, he was acting wierd like he was in a panic. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that '

Dude it was a joke but I couldn't control them they thought that I was serious that I wanted... no I can't tell you, you can't know.' I thought that he was high or

something because he wasn't acting right. I told him to get lost that I'm not in the mood to deal with a crack at the moment, then he left and I haven't seen him since."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Kathrine asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't put one and one together untill a few minites ago I really thought about it and maybe Rex was acting wierd because he had killed

him." Cole said.

"Cole we found a bloody shirt in your closet with Hunters blood on it. Can you explain that?" Kathrine asked.

"What?"

"Yeah your DNA were found on the shirt that remained with Hunter's blood." Grissom said.

"I'm dumbfounded." Cole said.

"Let's see if this dumbfounds you even more, we found also found blood on your fridge door and a picture that said Hunter had won the Greenland race, maybe the

person that was jealous was you." Kathrine said.

"It's not true I didn't kill him." Cole said.

"Let me tell you what I think what happened. I think maybe after Hunter had won the last Greenland race you had had it. You've worked so hard to win but then yet

you lost to your friend and after Rex had sold him the Greenland puppies you called him to come over. When he came over you told him that you decieded that it

would be eaiser to kill him at the warehouse so that Rex would get the blame, so what you did is that you led him into the ware house were Rex had kept his dogs.

You told him to wait in the back room while you found the dogs and made them angry by slapping them around a little bit, then you led them back where

Hunter was, he thought he you were joking but you wern't. Then you set them off to attack him untill he was dead. Then you realize when you got home that you had

blood on your shirt, you panicked and through it in the back of your closet and then pacing fast you bumped against the fridge with blood still on your hands. Then

you try to play calm so that you won't get caught." Grissom said.

"Oh crap you guys are good." Cole said with disappointment.

"Are you saying you did it?" Kathrine asked.

"Yeah I did it but it wasn't because I was jealous of him, he turned his back on me. He lied to me and became someone else. He began to hate me for no reason. I

didn't like that. So I kidnapped him and took him to the warehouse where Rex helped me by holding him down. Hunter was hitting at him trying to get the dogs

loose. They thought that Rex was being threatened and charged towared Hunter and clobbered him. Rex let go, we've realized that the dogs have done our work for

us. Rex he burned his clothes later that night unlike me that just through them in the back of my closet and yes I didn't think about washing my hands when I touched

the fridge, Rex and I did work together. It's better to have our best friend dead than to hate me, even though he didn't hate Rex. Rex was on my side." Cole

explained.

A second later a police officer came in and handcuffed Cole.

"Cole Wilson you are under arrest for first degree murder anything you say or do can be held against you." He said. A tear drop fell from Cole's eye.

"I'm sorry." He said to Grissom.

"I'm not the the one you killed." Grissom said.

"It was the dogs."

"Yeah even so you still kidnapped him, Cole, you broke the law and now you have to pay. Remember the evidence never lies." Grissom told him as the police officer

led him out of the room.

Rex is caught

Rex was at the mall with one of his friends when a few police officers and Kathrine and Grissom surrounded him.

"You know Rex you should have been an actor. You had me convinced, but we found evidence and we even had a confesson from your pal, Cole. You're going

away for a long time." Grissom said.

"Crap." Is all Rex was able to say as he got arrested that afternoon.

At the Lab

"Sarah you owe me twenty dollars." Nick said.

"Fine. You did win the bet." she said, taking out a piece of paper and handed it to Nick. It said IOU. He gave her a look.

"Bye." She said leaving. He ran after her.

"Oh no you don't. Sarah you owe me now!" She was gone. "Man, everytime!" He said shaking his head.

The End


End file.
